


Fear

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fear, Gen, Love, M/M, Sean Renard is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana knows things, a lot more than everyone would think. And if there is one single thing she is well-acquainted with, it is fear.<br/>Fear, she knows, is a constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Fear.**

 

Diana knew things. That was a fact that not many people doubted. What most people didn’t quite manage to grasp was that she understood many things before she could think of them abstractly, or before she learned the word for such things.

One of the first things she knew in her life was fear. She had first noticed it in her mother, as Adalind saw her life turn more and more difficult, doors slamming closed in her face and uncertainty the only sure thing in her life. By the time Diana was born, she was quite familiar with fear.

Stoicism was something she was very familiar with, too. She hadn’t known the word for it for a very long time, considering she learned the words almost as soon as she heard them, but she’d learned from Martin, over the few days following her birth, that it was important to be quiet and discrete, to be fast and decisive, to observe and keep a cool head. So she tried to be like that, and she watched, and she learned.

Diana also knew love and care, from her mother’s tender and desperate touch, from Martin’s efficient handling and soft looks, from Kelly’s longing and experience, from her father’s tender hold and soft words. She knew fierceness and protectiveness from them all, too, even when they were apart from her.

But definitely, the constant in her life and, maybe in the lives of all those who had a part in hers, was fear. Fear was a lot more complex than any other emotion she got from people, because it was hard to define, varied in many levels, caused very different reactions, and was caused by so many different things. But it was always there: in her mother’s fear of the people who might want to harm her and separate her from her daughter; in Martin’s deeply buried but constant sorrow and the uncertainty of the next step; in Sebastian’s regret and pain, and that unapparent great source of inner courage; in Kelly’s memories of her lost family and the way she’d hardened herself to survive and keep up the fight; in her father’s neglected heart and the many deadly games he played while trying to stand up for what he believed in; in the Grimm’s confusion and strong desire to do what was right; in the blutbad’s quiet resolve; in the fuchsbau’s guilt and sweet bravery; from Viktor’s ambition and hidden sadness; from the hundjaer’s willing blindness… she learned a lot from the things and the people that surrounded her, and the one constant thing in all of them, was fear, even if it took different forms and different levels of intensity.

It had been a shock to her when Kelly had left her with her father and Kelly’s Grimm son. She’d been confused, and a little worried, because even as she was aware that she grew and changed much faster than normal people did, regardless of their being wesen or kehrseite, the world seemed to be changing around her way too fast. Too fast for her to keep up.

She’d experienced her own kind of fear, and although she’d remained stoic, as she’d learned to be, she couldn’t deny the feeling. The darkness held no secrets for her, but uncertainty was another thing.

Reassured by the warmth, worry and care she always felt from her tall, strong, intelligent father, she’d kicked off the covers of her new bed, climbed off it, and padded towards Sean’s bedroom.

“Dad?” she called in a small voice.

Her father had shot up in bed, alert and ready to tackle any danger even as he blinked rapidly to clear the sleep off his eyes, his heart rate quickening up as the scent of adrenaline and the feeling of reined-in fear and steely courage filled the air.

“What is it, baby? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong in the house,” she frowned, paused for a moment as she listened with all her senses. “Or outside the house.”

She saw relief and understanding wash over her handsome father’s face, at the same time that the Grimm stirred beside him, his hand already reaching for a gun on his nightstand.

“What’s going on?” Nick asked, his cop training kicking in and making him assess the situation as quickly as he could.

“Everything’s alright,” Sean said, but he moved towards Diana, just a bit.

Just enough for her to understand. She went willingly to his arms, never expecting the fear to disappear, but wanting the warmth and comfort that could wrap around it. It was like a blanket during particularly cold nights; it wouldn’t make the cold disappear, but it made it tolerable.

Sean lied back down on the bed, and Diana snuggled up to him, liking his warm presence, his strength. It made her fear subside, at least some. She didn’t expect the other contact as the Grimm reached to brush her hair off her face, hesitant still, but tender.

“Did you have a bad dream?” he asked, and she liked the quiet emotions coming off of him.

She shook her head.

“No,” she said, simply, because it was good manners to answer questions.

“Then what is it? Did you not like your new room?” Sean asked.

She looked at her father for a moment.

“I like it,” she paused, considering how to say what was in her mind. “The world is changing.”

“Indeed it is,” Sean agreed, and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

“And we’ll make sure that the changes are good,” Nick added.

She had her eyes closed, and her face pressed to her father’s side, to the calming rhythm of his breathing and his steady heartbeat, so she didn’t see so much as felt in the air the way her father smiled at the Grimm’s words. A bit of jostling, and she knew the kiss the two adults shared was as gentle as the one Nick pressed to her head afterwards, right before settling down, close enough to wrap an arm over both Diana and her father.

She sighed and, surprised, found that the fear had disappeared, both from the two men and from her own chest. There was still the strength, the decision, the courage, the uncertainty, and a brand of love that she wasn’t really familiar with. For the first time in her life, as she lied there between her father and Nick, fear wasn’t a constant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little piece! I wanted to write it from Diana's POV, and I liked how it turned out.
> 
> Also, I tried to make it clear that the love between Sean and Nick is a great part of her feeling safe and loved, even if she hasn't yet figured out what it is.


End file.
